


“No. I’m supposed to make YOU feel good.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Smutember 2020, i think, implied sex in the end, lead up to sex., trying to comform to what the main stream thinks is sexy versus what's acutally sexy for them, two idiots trying to spice up their sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Usagi is tired of her friends teasing her and her boyfriend about being ‘too sweet’, so she tries to spice up their relationship. The results are… split to say the least.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 11





	“No. I’m supposed to make YOU feel good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as Smutember?
> 
> Bah, it's smutty, so might as well.

It was often a joke amongst their friends that Usagi and Mamoru were the most vanilla couple in any room they were in room, which is especially unfair, considering Mako wasn’t dating anyone, Minako dated an ever-changing assortment of people, and Ami and Rei were going steady with their career paths.

It was cute for the first few time that joke happened, when they were young and didn’t know much when it came to sex, but quite frankly, after the hundredth time of hearing that same joke, Usagi was pissed and wanted to get rid of that stupid thought any way she can.

So, for the first time in her life, Usagi hit the books. Hard. She went to the porn shops, read erotica that would make Rei’s grandpa blush, and even went to the sex shop. She was too intimidated by most of the toys, but fortunately there was a couple that was there that was more than happy to help, especially with her restraints.

So, she left the shop with a smile on her face and some new friends to DM for ideas. (They also invited her to play an RPG over the net and she loved it so much, she got Mamo-chan to join her. They were the second most sappy couple there, but that’s only because they just started.)

She was going to be much more than the ‘sweet and pure’ girl her friends though she was.

She looked at the outfit she got and her other tools, chosen from her _verrry_ dedicated research, and went to Mamo-chan’s apartment when he was out.

She checked the place, just to be sure. She wrote a letter for him and went to the bathroom, ready to make this night a heartstopper.

She then unpacked her bags unpacked her bags and went to work.

****

It was almost midnight when he came back from his residency, his eyes shutting every few moments before he forced them awake, ready to just go to bed and **sleep**.

He managed to open the door after the twelfth time and saw the letter addressed to him by Usagi, the only person he knows that would write him using the brightest pink she had, her handwriting standing out using an equally eye-catching blue.

He smiled at that, at how unashamed she is to act so young, so free. Some people would think that she should outgrow it, stop being so _childish_ and act like a _proper_ _lady_ , but the older he got, the more he saw that drive to _change_ , to stop doing what you enjoy and act ‘mature’ and ‘adult’ was far less mature then just owing up to your childish habits and only letting go when it’s something _you_ want to.

Besides, she already had to deal with so much in their crazy lives, what’s so bad about using colorful stationary.

He went to the letter and read it to himself. He read it again, just for himself and found himself thinks of far more than just sleep tonight.

He went over to his room, brushing his hair back and trying to look halfway decent for the angel on the other side, and then he opened the door.

She was sitting on her bed, caked up in foundation, pink blush so bright it could be seen from space, an overly-saturated red lipstick, and wearing a bunny outfit that would looks seductive on any other person, but made Usagi look like a kid who was playing pretend. She was even doing one of those ‘sexy’ poses that only work if you never seen a real woman before.

He tried to hold it in, tried so very, very hard.

And then she spoke.

“Are you going to open me up?” said in a deeper voice, trying to do that bite thing but all it did was stain her teeth red and made her face look ridiculous and…

“Bwahahahahahhahhaahahahahah!”

He fell to the floor, holding his gut in as he rolls on the ground, something about Usagi _trying_ to be sexy just making all his worries

“No. I’m supposed to make YOU feel good,” she wined, looking far younger than any 23-year-old has to be.

“No, hehe, no, it’s just,” he tried to catch his breath, but seeing her face puffy up like that is just hilarious and he really needs to reel it in.

He took a deep breath, held his breath and released, counting to ten before he faces her again.

“ _This_ ,” he said, his arms gesturing to her general person, “isn’t you. And I don’t know what you are thinking with this, but _this_ is not sexy. Not to me at least.”

She looks away, but he moves close to her, taking one of the baby wipes that they use for clean up and wiping the make-up monstrosity off her with one hand while holding her close with the other. (Honestly, where did she see thing. He know she wears some but never to this degree.)

“But… I just want to be spicy.”

He smiled at that before giving her a peck on the lips, with only the barest hint of red that had once saturated those lips.

“Honestly, anything you do is spicy to me,” he said back, holding her close and laying his head on hers and just holding her close.

“Well then, maybe I should return the toys as well,” she said with a huff.

“Toys?”

She smirked, untangling herself from their embrace and getting out the red bag that was to the side of the bed.

Huh.

She took out the toys and showed them to him in all their glory.

His blush was all the answer she needed.

“So, do you want to try the cuffs first?” she asked, holding out the pink furred cuffs, an _actual_ seductive smile that made all the blood in him body move downward.

They had a _very_ eventful night.


End file.
